Days gone by
by NiGhTFuRy302
Summary: What was it like? Before the war, was Cybertron a prosperous, peaceful planets? In some places yes. But in other places it was a Pit Hole that could kill you. Come follow the stories of our favorite mechs and femmes as they go through there lives, as they grow, as they make friends. As they make families and lose old ones. This is there history. These are the Days gone By.
1. Orion Pax

Times: Nanosecond= One second.

Cycle= One minute

Megacycle= One day

Stellarcycle= One year

Decacycle= Ten years.

* * *

Orion Looked out over the vast array of buildings that was the planet of Cybertron. Its three moons lined up in order from largest to smallest. Orion yawned, "When are we going to get there mommy?" He asked. She continued to look straight forward, a gash in her helm that was leaking energon. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel. "As soon as we get as far away from this Pit hole as possible." He nodded, not even bothering to remind her that she had said a bad word. He knew she was right, even if he was only one hundred ninety stellarcycles old. The scene played back in his processor.

_ /He sat in the car that was parked in the suburbs of Haxtrion City. Waiting for his mom to return with all the things at their house that was, as of now, inhabited by only ONE bot. It had already been ten cycles. And he was nervous. Then he heard shouting. Not from his mom. But from his piece of scrap father. Then his mother screamed, and he heard what sounded like a fight. It was his father. He opened the door and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. When he opened the door he saw his mother laying there on the ground, a big gash in her helm that was leaking energon. His father saw him and assaulted his son. "Stagatos stop!" His mother cried, as Orion was picked up by the throat. "You! Come here to aide this whore in robbing me of my possessions!" He shouted. His breath reeked of high grade energon. His father was absolutely drunk. Orion felt his throat being crushed. So he did the only thing he could do at that point. He shoved his digits into his fathers optics. Energon stained his fingers as the optical sensor was almost ripped out, and it would've been had it not been for the fact that Orion was thrown across the room. His helm hit the wall and everything went black. When he awoke he was in the car and his mothers hands were energon stained./_

His head bobbed and his optic lids drooped. "Where are we going?" He asked, "To Iacon darling." She said, "Remember uncle Sentinel?" She asked, his face lit up with enthusiasm, "Yeah! he tells the best stories, and maybe we can see Ironhide?" he suggested. Now Ironhide, Sentinel, and Saragota had been friends since before Orion was born, Ironhide being the youngest, about twenty thousand two hundred cycles old, Saragota being the second youngest, being thirty thousand and twenty cycles. Sentinel was far older than them both, and yet still was only about a third through his life. "I don't know about Ironhide, he's off on MoonBase One" Saragota said. Orion's face was downcast. "Oh" was the only thing he offered. He really liked Ironhide. He yawned, "Well, off to recharge sweet spark." She said, "But... I don't...wanna" After that his optics closed and soon he deep in his sleep.

* * *

Three thousand stellar cycles later...

* * *

Orion wandered around the lower levels of Kaon. The sounds of fighting and the smell of death were all around him. He had grown accustomed to it over that past decacycle. He had just woken from a dream. A dream about his mother, whom he so missed. He shook his helm, his goal right now was to find shelter from the approaching electron storm... And besides, he'd rather not think on past hurts. He found an abandoned building that was now rusting and falling apart. Judging by the way things were set up and all of the pictures and private stages, he figured the place was once a prostitution, building (who's 'workers' were called Sirens). His face twisted up into a scowl. He hated these places. They were the kinds of places his mother last worked, no more. He found a seat and laid down. He had been walking nearly the entire cycle, and he was tired. He was just about to drift off to recharge when he heard somebody shout outside. "Hey you! Where're my credits!?" Orion got up, and slowly neared the door. "Hey, Trigon, look, uh... I don't have your credits right now, but-" "WHAT!? Megatronis, this is the last time you come short on your promises!" The older angered mech yelled. The younger one sounded worried. Orion dare not exit the building, for fear of getting involved and injured. But he couldn't help feeling sorry for the one known as Megatronis. Then he heard the sound of metal hitting metal, Trigon was assaulting Megatronis. After the third or fourth hit Megatronis stumbled in to the building, Orion ducked behind a bar counter, but not before getting a good look at Megatronis. He was about as tall as Orion, which was about thirteen and a half feet thinner too, (He wouldn't get his bulkier armor until the war). He had angled, curved armor which was slightly pointed at points such as the knees and elbows, and left almost no place on his body unprotected. He was obviously the son of a Gladiator, but he didn't look evil, in fact, he looked about as innocent as anybody else.

Megatronis pushed himself up on one knee just as two more bots walked in, Orion assumed the bigger, scarier one was Trigon, and the other his lacky. Trigon tsk'd at Megatronis three times before sending his shin to the side of Megatronis' helm. But it came as a shock when Megatronis blocked the kick with his forearm, his optics narrowed into a glare. Next thing Orion knew Trigon had received an upper cut to his jaw, a knee to his side and face, and a roundhouse kick to his back. Trigon went a few feet before falling on his face.

Megatronis approached his fallen debtor, a smile on his face. He wasn't watching his back, Trigon's lacky was powering up a low grade blaster. It was definitely NOT quality material, but enough to kill Megatronis. Orion had to do something. He couldn't let Megatronis die. So acting on instinct, he leapt out, "WATCT OUT!" He shouted. Time slowed, Megatronis turned, Orion slammed shoulder first mid-air into the thug, the shot whizzed past Megatronis' helm.

Orion got up from on top of the disgruntled mech and prepared for a fight, he was no gladiator, but he knew how to hold his own. Trigon got up as well, Megatronis entered a fighting stance. "You handle the thug, I got trigon" Megatronis said, Orion nodded.

This was life or death.


	2. Megatronis

Times: Nanosecond= One second

Cycle= One minute

Megacycle= One day

Stellarcycle= One year

Decacycle= Ten years.

* * *

Megatronis, the scrappy tempered, smart mouth, sneaky little child that was no older than two hundred megacycles old sat outside of one of the many Siren stations in Kaon. It was raining, he was cold. He hugged his knees to his chest tighter in an attempt to warn him self up. To no avail. He knew what his father was doing in there. Bonding with whatever femme that would take his credits, something a youngling of Megatronis' age should've never known about at that age. It had already been about one hundred eighty cycles since his father told him to "stay here", with a smirk on his face. Sixty of which were spent in the rain. The smell of energon hit his air vents. He was hungry. And there was a shop right across the street that sold freshly made energon. He could kill for a cube. But fearing his fathers wrath, he decided to obey orders, and "stay put". So he sat, and sat, and sat. Until he eventually drifted off into recharge...

_ /He woke up. He was in bed. Not his old bedroom, just a bed. He was surrounded by darkness. He looked around. Nothing. Then he heard a voice, it sounded like... "Megatronis!" He turned around, "Mom!" His mother the one he watched die, the one he held so dear, was standing in front of him. He took off in a sprint towards her, but no matter how fast he ran, she got father away. "Megatronis, why did you let me die?" "No mom! I didn't!" She was fading now, her voice with her, "Why?... Why?... Why?" Until there was nothing. He stood there, shoulders slumped in defeat. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He turned, and found a giant. But he recognized the mech. It was the person he hated the most. The only bot Megatronis knew that could keep him alive, (That WAS the only reason Megatronis didn't run away). The on bot on Cybertron he most desperately wanted to murder..._

_His father./_

* * *

Three thousand stellarcycles later...

* * *

Megatronis shoved his way through the crowd of citizens heading for the warp train that he just exited. Bumping into them and pickpocketing when he could. He looked to his left. Yup, definitely in Kaon. There was the Pit, sort of the Colosseum for the Cybertronians. He so desperately wanted to go there. And he would, but not for another few hundred years. He looked back to where he was going, and narrowly dodged ramming into a PeaceKeeper. Managing to steal the small dagger attached to his hip in the process. Megatronis continued walking. He saw nothing new, Kaon was the same. It always had been, at least in his life anyway. He had no real idea where he was going. He never did. He just kept moving, but always returning here. He ran an inventory in his mind. _'Three energon cubes, two daggers, and about five hundred credits' _ he thought. _'That will suffice'. _ He made his way to the nearest restaurant, ordered three more cubes to go, and left. Now he had six, which he could make last about ten megacycles. He continued walking down the street for about sixty cycles, when something caught his optic. It was a sign, which had two bots hashing it out in a small arena. One continually won the fights. Soon words replaced the bots, "The infamous Knockout! Champion of the lower levels of Tyger-Pax. Challengers accepted in five Megacycles" Megatronis stepped back, _'this is my chance' _ he thought, and smiled. This was his chance to be a gladiator. He knew he had the fire in him. The urge to beat any who challenged him. But right now, he was a pickpocket, sure he knew how to fight, and trained when he could. But was he good enough? He shook his helm, ridding himself of any and all doubt. "I. Will. Win"

Later that Megacycle he made his way down to the less reputable parts of Kaon, the parts he knew well. He had some friends whom he needed to speak to. He walked casually down the street, his slightly rusted and due-for-an-upgrade armor not making him look at all like a threat to anybody. He walked down a one way street and looked to his left, he saw a broken down and crumbling Siren Station. He scoffed at the place and continued to walk. He looked to his right, he saw an alley, and turned and walked down it. He stopped about half way through and looked down to his left. There was a rain sewer. He bent down, gripped it, and lifted up. As expected, it slid right out. He jumped in and looked around. Pitch black. He narrowed his optics and switched over to night vision. He was in a tunnel, recently rebuilt judging by the looks. It had been worse when he was last here. He reached his hand out of the hole and slid the grate back into place before turning left down the tunnel.

He walked down the tunnel, turning to look down every turn to make sure he hadn't made a wrong turn. Soon he came to the first right turn since he enter the tunnel. He took it, and soon he started to hear voices. "Did you hear? Challengers will be accepted to fight at Tyger-Pax in the next five megacycles!" "Yeah, and you can bet your aft Megatronis will be there" "Yeah, and I'll be there too, to watch him get the slag kicked out of him." "What's your problem?" "He abandoned us, left us to rust!" "You shut your mouth, he was a great bot, just got into some trouble was all!" "Believe what you want, you daft fool!" They continued to get louder, and they continued to argue. Megatronis made a note to himself to seriously frag the one bot up. He came to a door and began to enter the code when he heard a femme voice, "Both of you fraggers shut up! Megatronis was the best of us! How dare you speak that way about him! He was-" At that time the door hissed open and all heads turned to stare, mouths agape. The first thing Megatronis saw was the stunningly beautiful femme, Slipstream.

"M-Megatronis?" Slipstream asked in disbelief, (Her understanding was that when Megatronis left their group, they would never see him again.) The first thing she did was run up to him and embraced him in a hug. He returned it, although not as heartily. The first thing he did was storm up to the purple bot, known as Cyclonus, and ram his fist into his face. That was the one who insulted Megatronis. The one who defended Megatronis snickered, (his name was Scourge). Then he turned to Scourge, smirking. "Good to see you" He said, Scourge nodded in reply. Megatronis turn to Slipstream. She was the first to talk. "It's been a while, what, like five stellarcycles?" She said, "Seven. How have you been?" he replied, walking up to her, "Good." She said, and led him down a corridor. "So, what brings you back to the Pit Hole of all hideouts?" She asked, "Training." He said promptly. She stopped, "Don't tell me..."

"Yeah, I'm going to Tyger-Pax"

"Seriously? You'll get yourself scrapped!"

"Oh come on, I'm not a sparkling! I can handle myself"

Realizing that she was not going to win this argument, Slipstream sighed. "Fine... What do you need?"

"Training. Specialist training."


End file.
